<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by CannibalisticTeddyBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341282">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticTeddyBear/pseuds/CannibalisticTeddyBear'>CannibalisticTeddyBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticTeddyBear/pseuds/CannibalisticTeddyBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek watches his wife sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Grayson/Sarek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet morning. The children would likely stay asleep for a while longer and Amanda was "dead to the world" (another of those strange human expressions she had explained to Sarek). Only Sarek lay awake in the early hours, watching the sunlight slowly overtake the shadows and bathe the room in that soft morning glow. To be more accurate, he saw this happen while he watched his wife sleep. Sarek was (not for the first time in his life and certainly not for the last) struck by the thought that he could watch her sleep for hours. Illogical as it may be, the warmth that curled in his stomach and the way his heart seemed to stutter with each of her sighs or mermers (humans were loud sleepers, not that it bothered him) was something he deeply enjoyed. She was dreaming, wrapped up in a world beyond anyone's reach. A world of hazy colors and warped memories. And a good one at that, judging by the soft smile on her face.<br/>The first time Sarek had watched Amanda sleep in the early hours, he'd been reluctant to move at all for fear of waking her. Now though, he brushed a few stray hairs from her face, allowing his fingers to linger just slightly on the skin of her cheek. She muttered something incoherent and nuzzled further into her pillow, a bit of drool escaping her mouth. That was another of those strange little human things Sarek had come to appreciate. Even to love. He found it, perhaps for lack of a better word, cute. And there, wrapped up in blankets, warm and comfortable, Sarek smiled. It was strangely involuntary, but he decided that was alright for now. In this soft, inviting limbo that a part of him was nearly desperate to stay in, he felt no need to fight the way his lips tugged themselves upward.<br/>A small creek from the other side of the room broke Sarek out of his sort of trance. If he'd been smiling, no one would know as the expression quickly and expertly slipped off his face. His attention was brought to the bedroom door. It was cracked open and his son poked his head through. His big eyes and slightly chubby cheeks wore the very same neutral expression currently adorning his father's face and if Amanda were awake, she would have laughed.<br/>"Father," his son said, "I require sustenance." Sarek was about to respond when Amanda stirred next to him. As if on cue, her eyes opened and she slowly lifted herself upward. Sarek was slightly disappointed but expected no less. It had always taken a lot to rouse Amanda out of sleep, that is until she had her first child. Sarek wondered (illogically perhaps) if all mothers had some sort of telepathic abilities connected to their young. She yawned and stretched out her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking at her son and smiling.<br/>"Hungry?" She asked. He nodded. She told him she'd be right out and he disappeared, door clicking shut softly. She turned to Sarek, still smiling sleepily. "Good morning." She said.<br/>With just the edges of his lips twitching upward, he responded "Yes, it has been."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>